


Say It En Anglais

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [25]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Jack tries to help Bitty with his French homework, only Jack is very distracting and keeps saying things in French Bitty doesn't understand.





	Say It En Anglais

Bitty is concentrating incredibly hard on his French homework, which is to say not concentrating hardly at all…

He should’ve never agreed to let Jack help him study, or to even let him be in the same room as him while he studied.

Jack is very distracting.

Not that he means to be, of course. Bitty’s positive Jack thinks he’s being super helpful leaning over Bitty’s shoulder and asking him things in French. But, lord, is it the complete opposite. Bitty’s going to die.

“ Comment ça va?” Jack asks, leaning over the back of Bitty’s chair so that his head is right next to Bitty’s. Like, Bitty could turn his head ever slightly and kiss Jack’s cheek. Not that he would! Okay, that’s a lie, he totally would if he were braver and not afraid of being rejected.

Let’s just say he’s thought about kissing Jack’s cheek. And his nose. And his mouth. And his neck. And his, good lord, he needs to stop before there’s a situation.

“Bittle,” Jack says, nudging him slightly in the arm.

“Hmm?”

“Avez-vous compris la dernière question?”

“Uh…. oui?”

Jack chuckles. “Oh? Et quelle est ta réponse?”

“Um…” Bitty looks down at his book and repeats Jack’s question again in his head trying to translate it so he understands what in the sam hill he just asked. “Ma couleur préférée est le bleu?”

“Tu n'es pas sûr?”

Bitty looks at Jack confused. “Ummm oui?”

Jack laughs, and Bitty’s face reddens because he has no clue what Jack said, and he’s probably teasing him or making fun of him.

“Tu es si mignon quand tu es confus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre le français, mais j'adore te voir faire des efforts aussi difficiles, mais ne pas comprendre. Je pourrais vous dire que je vous aime et que vous me regarderiez toujours le nez plissé comme si je disais que les tartes sont grossières.” 

Jack says it all really fast, and Bitty stares at him, eyes wide because what?

“Honey, I have no clue what you just said. I heard a tart in there somewhere, and I know what that is in English…”

Jack smiles and shakes his head, pulling up the chair besides Bitty. Bitty turns so he’s facing Jack, their knees bumping together.

Quietly, Jack says, “Vous êtes belle. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir le courage de vous demander une date en anglais.”

Bitty blushes because he understood the first part, and he’s pretty sure Jack just complimented him and told him he was beautiful? This boy is trying to kill Bitty.

“What was that last part?” Bitty asks, unconsciously leaning in closer to Jack who seems to be mirroring him.

“En français, Bitty.”

Bitty sighs, thinks for a minute how he could say it in French with the limited vocabulary he has. “Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en anglais?” he says slowly, butchering the pronunciation, he’s sure. “S'il vous plaît en anglais?”

Jack bites his lip and looks suddenly nervous, his cheeks pink, and Bitty falls that much more for him than he already had been. He takes a deep breath, like he’s gearing up for a really important game, and Bitty watches, a little nervous himself.

“Bitty,” Jack starts then pauses. “I… what I said was…” He blows out a breath and starts again. “You are beautiful.”

Bitty goes redder, but he smiles because his Mama taught him manners. “Thank you, Jack.”

At the comment, Jack smiles. Then he says, “What I said was that I wish I could get up the nerve to ask you out on a date in English.”

Bitty feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest because did Jack really just say that? He grins, so wide his face hurts. “Jack, I… I think you just did?” he says, biting his bottom lip.

Jack’s eyes widen slightly, and he laughs. “I, uh, guess I did, eh? Um… so… what do you say to that? Will you go out with me?”

With a blinding smile, Bitty replies, “Oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I know absolutely ZERO French. Everything I pulled from Google Translate, so I'm sure it's way off and inaccurate and like not conjugated right or something. I apologize. Here's what I wanted Jack to say in English (in order):  
> -How's it going?  
> -Did you understand the last question?  
> -Oh? And what is your response?  
> -(Bitty says) My favorite color is blue?  
> -You're not sure?  
> -You are so cute when you’re confused. I don't know why you decided to take French, but I love seeing you try so hard but still not understanding. I could tell you I love you, and you would still look at me with your nose scrunched up like I said something like pies are gross.  
> -You are beautiful. I wish I could get up the nerve to ask you out on a date in English.  
> -(Bitty says) What does that mean in English? Please in English?
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
